danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Toko Fukawa
Toko Fukawa (腐川 冬子 Fukawa Tōko) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. She has the title of Ultimate Writing Prodigy (超高校級の「文学少女」''chō kōkō kyū no “bungaku shōjo”'')' '''and suffers from dissociative identity disorder. Toko switches personalities upon seeing blood, which causes her to faint, or through sneezing. Her other personality is known as Genocide Jill (Genocider Syo [ジェノサイダー翔 ''Jenosaidā Shō] in Japanese), who has the title of Ultimate Murderous Fiend (超高校級の「殺人鬼」''chō kōkō kyū no “satsujinki”''). She is a gloomy novelist with a persecution complex. One of her romance novels, 'So Lingers the Ocean', was a huge hit that managed to make fishermen become popular with teenage girls for a few months. Despite her young age, she has already won several awards and is constantly on the top-selling list. Toko survived the final trial and escaped with the other survivors at the end of the game. She also appears as a second playable character and deuteragonist in Ultra Despair Girls - Danganronpa Another Episode ''along with her other personality, Genocide Jill. Appearance Toko is always seen in an outfit that consists of a dark female sailor Japanese school uniform, worn with a noticeably lengthy skirt compared to those worn by other girls (and Chihiro Fujisaki). She wears round eyeglasses and her dark purple hair is tied in two long braids. The left side of her chin is marked by a small mole. However, in ''Ultra Despair Girls, ''she lets her hair flow freely instead of being kept in braids and wears six hairclips and also possesses an ahoge. Toko's dress is noticeably more tattered than it was in the first game, having been ripped in several places and revealing the victim's name list that Genocide Jill wrote onto Toko. Personality Due to her severe persecution complex that originated from the bullying that she had to live through early in life, Toko is highly suspicious of other people, frequently accusing them of thinking bad things about her. Her unusually quick tendencies to self-victimize quickly characterized her interactions with most of Class 78. Because of that, Toko was more anti-social and would rather be a blind follower of the group, even if the populist ideas clearly did not fit the situations. For instance, during the First Trial, Toko quickly judged Makoto as a killer just because Sayaka was in “his” bathroom, before he explained that Sayaka had switched rooms with him. Being a fangirl to her self-professed White Knight, Byakuya Togami, Toko could often be seen stalking him, seeing him as the “ideal boyfriend”. After the revelation of her alternate personality, Genocide Jill, Toko's crush on Byakuya took on a more distinctively sexual undertone, and she was depicted as being capable of neither proper judgment, nor control over her perverse fantasies. Her obsession towards Byakuya was her major motivator to action, to the point of inflicting hurt on others, as Jill notably did to Aoi Asahina, cutting Hina on her arm in revenge for Hina slapping Byakuya when he relentlessly antagonized Sakura Ogami for being Monokuma's mole. Toko is known to be extremely hemophobic. Any sight of blood would make her faint; Genocide Jill will awaken shortly after. This, aside from sneezing, are a few ways that Toko can switch to and from Jill. However, by the time she arrives in Towa City, she soon begins to get over the fear, and does not turn into Jill upon seeing blood. Toko is deathly afraid of the dark. She also gains a fear of ghosts due to Komaru Naegi's ability to see them and be possessed by them, even though she denied their existence previously. In ''Ultra Despair Girls, ''Toko reveals a kinder and more caring side of herself as she travels with Komaru. Though at first still abrasive, vitriolic, and difficult to approach, her experience at Hope's Peak Academy has compelled her and caused her to become a stronger person. Whenever Komaru is at the point of giving in to despair, Toko encourages her to stand up and face her fears. Toko also takes a stand in challenging her own fears; she no longer faints at the sight of blood, having taken Byakuya's advice about growing up. After saving Byakuya, Toko decides to remain behind in Towa City with Komaru instead of going back to the Future Foundation, on the pretext that she and Byakuya's feelings will never change, no matter the distance. History Prior to the Tragedy It revealed in her Free-Time events that she has had previous romantic experiences, although they did not end well for her. Her first love was a boy she had been friends with in elementary school. When she found out he was moving away to Shikoku, she realized that she was indeed in love with him. Being too shy to tell him in person, she instead wrote him a letter. The next day, she found said letter mounted on the bulletin board, believing it was the boy's way of making a mockery of her. This was confirmed to her when she talked to him again and he said he hated talking to her and was always made fun of because of it. When her teacher saw the letter, she said that she had a way with words, which started Toko's career as a writer. Genocide Jill's Free-Time events reveal that at some point in time she murdered the boy as Jill states she chased her first love all the way to Shikoku and killed him. Another Free-Time event revealed that in her eighth grade year, a boy from the neighboring class asked her out on a date completely out of the blue. Toko then spent three days and three nights planning the date, deciding what movie to watch. She eventually decided to go with an action movie, but halfway through it, her date mysteriously disappeared. She later discovered that the reason the boy asked her out was to fulfill a forfeit for losing a bet with his friends, causing her great emotional trauma. Toko also only writes romance novels based on her own delusions, not based on her real life experiences. Her masterpiece, "So Lingers the Ocean," was a hit that shot fisherman to the top of all the "Hottest Men" polls. In ''Another Episode, Toko is shown to have a pathological fear of the dark. Toko reveals to Komaru that the reason behind this phobia is because sometime in the past, she was locked into a closet and forced to stay there for three days without food. High School Life of Mutual Killing At the start of the Mutual Killing incident of Class 78, she was extremely nervous about surviving, and as such, loudly accused everyone of persecuting her even though no one had, and then quickly became cooped-up and withdrawn. It was not until the first trial that more of her personality was laid out in the open, including her perpetual obsession over ham. However, later in Chapter 2, she starts to fall in love with Byakuya, even requesting Makoto to walk her to Byakuya once. However, the attraction is apparently far from mutual, as Byakuya not only seems utterly indifferent to her, but also has no qualms with framing Genocide Jill, Toko's other personality, for the murder of Chihiro. However, Toko seems blissfully unaware of this fact, and, after the second trial, she always accompanied Byakuya wherever and whenever. In Chapter 4, Sakura sends her a message to meet with her at the rec room. Being afraid of Sakura, she actually comes earlier than the meeting time and decides to hide inside a locker. She witnesses Sakura come inside the rec room, followed by Yasuhiro Hagakure soon after. She is shocked after Hiro suddenly attacks Sakura with a Monokuma Bottle, causing Sakura to faint. Hiro then creates a fake dying message on a magazine, writing Toko's name with Sakura's blood on it, and left it opened on the table. After Hiro escapes from the rec room, Toko nervously comes out from her hiding place to hide the magazine; however, she accidentally places it upside down due to her panic. Throughout the trial she tells the other students everything she saw during her hiding (after being forced by Byakuya to talk). She was found innocent at the trial climax when the group found out Sakura had actually committed suicide in order to cease the dispute between the other students. It's revealed during her free time events that after Makoto suggested to her to write a novel "from her heart", she immediately finished it as an I-Novel. According to Makoto, Toko's I-Novel is the best writing he has ever read, and it will be a shocking masterpiece because of its super dark story that will change the face of I-Novel. Ultra Despair Girls Toko appears as the deuteragonist of Ultra Despair Girls, ''aiding Komaru in her journey to rescue Byakuya. Unlike the other survivors of the High School Life of Mutual Killing, Toko has not been accepted as a full member of the Future Foundation (she currently is a research assistant) as a result of Genocide Jill being considered a threat. Toko, annoyed that Hina and Hiro became members first, strives to control Genocide Jill and become a full member. She first appeared in Chapter 1, after Genocide Jill brought Komaru to a safe point and switch back into Toko. She explained to Komaru that she was an ally. She also reveals to Komaru that she can now control Genocide Jill. By using a stun gun, Toko could change into Genocide Jill for as long as the electrical charge lasts. After they succeed in getting rid of the Monokuma Units on the rooftop, Toko introduces herself to Komaru, and explains to her that she has two personalities. She explains that Genocide Jill has been completely tamed by using her stun-gun and would not be committing murder ever again like in the past, but she would only use the stun-gun where the circumstances was right, because if she used it to many times, it would fry her brain. Later, she got mad when she heard that Komaru was saved by Byakuya, saying she won't let anyone get in her way of love. Toko decides to remain in Towa City to save Byakuya who got caught by the Warriors of Hope, a group of kids who murder adults in the name of Monokuma. After having some sort of conversation, the duo decided to leave the building soon by climbing down the floors. However, they found the exit to go down the floors was blocked, at first she was confused as to why she could go to the rooftop easily, but later she said that they found the generator to open up the shelter. First, they found two dead bodies near the shelter, and finally they arrive at the supply room where the generator was. When they succeed in opening the shelter, Komaru asked Toko to bring her the Megaphone Hacking Gun, but she refused because she said she had an allergy to machines. They encountered more Monokuma Units until in the next floor down inside a room they find a Monokuma Kid standing next to a gift box. Komaru thought the Monokuma Kid was the one that she met in the park, but Toko refuted and explained it maybe someone else because all of the kids wear the Monokuma masks. The Monokuma Kids, described by Toko, were all cooperating with Monokuma to kill all adults. Komaru then took the gift box, and suddenly the Monokuma Kid ran away from them. The two also found many books during their escape. Finally, they arrived at the Monitoring Room and discovered a game machine (Monoc-Man) which Toko's said was being played by the Monokuma Kids. It actually showed the map of the hospital lobby. Toko suggested that Komaru should try not to get discovered by the Monokuma Units and finally they succeed in escaping from the hospital. After they succeed in getting out of the hospital, Komaru asked Toko how she recognized her. Toko, who was surprised, then answered her reluctantly that she was overheard Byakuya mentioning Komaru's name in the Future Foundation's helicopter. She explained that she was not a formal member because of Jill's existence still considered as a threat, but a research assistant, so she wasn't wearing the Future Foundation's suit. It is also revealed that she didn't have any other clothes except her dark purple sailor uniform. She only could became a formal member until she could controlled Genocide Jill to not kill people again. Komaru explained to Toko that her only plan is to escaped from the city because if she stayed, she would only be attacked by more Monokuma Units. However, she changed her plan to stick together with Toko to help search and help Byakuya. Komaru, who was very thankful that Toko let her stick with her, hugged her, making Toko surprised. Komaru noticed that there was a bridge to escape from the city, so the duo headed for Towa Bridge. In the way to the Towa Bridge, Toko told Komaru to tested her Hacking Gun to move an elite Towa electric car and met with many Monokuma Units and Monokuma Kids who were killing adults. After they work together to climbed a big container, suddenly they were being attacked by two Bomber Monokuma, but Komaru could defeated them and arrived at a ruined hotel. In the second floor of the hotel, they find two phones which made Komaru to believed that they could contact the polices to saved them. But Toko resist and said that the internet and cell phones were disconnected. In the second floor, they discovered so many books in the hotel rooms, and they would discussed about it. After that, they arrived infront of the lifts, and found a Kill List card. Komaru learned from Toko that she was not only one who being targeted by the Warriors of Hope. They also the one who created that cards to hunt their targets efficiently. Toko and Komaru, using the lifts go downstair and used another game machine as a map. Toko suggested Komaru to destroyed the Monokuma unit with one blew. Komaru then shot the bomb packs of a Bomber Monokuma, and it exploded all of the Monokuma Unit. Succeeding in defeated the Monokuma Units, they met with a Monokuma Kid who gave Komaru a letter which revealed as a challenge from the Monokuma Kid. They wanted Toko and Komaru to answered their riddles and could deduced the secret password. It's revealed that the secret password written as "hell" based on the sofa's arrangement. After they managed to defeated the Monokuma Kid by cracked the secret password, they finally get out from the hotel and could saw the bridge near that area. Upon arrived on the side of the bridge, Toko felt something not right why they so easily without harmed could arrived at the bridge. Toko felt that something dangerous might came from the bridge. When Toko and Komaru had a dilemma, suddenly, a boy named Yuta Asahina approached them. He then introduced himself, which made Toko's shocked upon hearing his last name. Later, they hoped to cross the bridge in order to escape, but soon found that half of the bridge had been destroyed. When Yuta went breakdown, Toko told him to kept moved if they wanted to survived, which made Yuta motivated to returned to the city before the bridge completely colapsed. While the bridge was successfully blown apart, the three escaped to safety. Not dismayed by the fallen bridge, Yuta decided that he would swim out of Towa City. Komaru asked him if it was really far to the other shore, added by Toko that maybe some strange creatures living in the sea because of the pollution, but Yuta answered with his self-confident that the only thing that he needed was only to be careful even thought it would be so troublesome. Toko was tried to stop him, but Yuta was already set up his mind. While swimming, his bracelet was activated (as a result of being too far from Towa City) and exploded, killing Yuta instantly. Komaru was devastated by what happened to Yuta and burst into tears, saying it's impossible to escape. But Toko encouraged her to at least die trying to find a way out instead of waiting to die (she added quietly that they were words from Makoto). While encouraging Komaru, she stated that she couldn't hide Yuta's death to Hina, his big sister. The two then tried to use the underground subway station to escape, by returned to the place where they left the hotel first. On the way, they met with a Monokuma Unit lead by a Siren Monokuma, but they could easily get rid of them. Inside a building, called as "Koban", they met with a Monokuma Kid give Komaru a new Kotodama called as "Dance" mode, they also found another game machine as a map to escaped from the building. After Toko and Komaru succeed to defeated the Monokuma Unit using Komaru's new kotodama bullet, they met with an alive adult who survived the Monokuma Kids attack alone after his parents and son killed by Monokuma Units. When Komaru invited him to went along, he rejected because his right leg was injured heavily by the Monokuma Unit. Toko said it was fine to left him alone because it would be troublesome to carried on. Toko suggested that hiding is the best way of that man to survive the riots. Upon arrived at the underground subway station, the gate was shuttered. Komaru started to get panicked, so Toko told that the shutter was locked by someone and there must be a clue left somewhere. When they searched, they found a key from a corpse of a station worker that were killed by the Monokuma Kids. When Komaru took the key, suddenly, a Monokuma Kid hit her and stole the key. Toko and Komaru then chased the Monokuma Kid until they arrived at the construction site. Inside it, the Monokuma Kid climbed the building because he knew that Toko and Komaru wouldn't climbed too. Komaru suggested them to went around the building entrances and trapped the Monokuma Kid in a dead end. Arrived at the dead end, they found a challenge letter from the Monokuma Kid to came to the hospital, the place where Toko and Komaru's journey began. Arrived at the hospital, they were trapped by the Monokuma Kid inside the operation room where they encountered with a Junk Monokuma. Komaru tried to escaped, but the door was locked until they defeated the Junk Monokuma. They followed the Monokuma Kid until they finally arrived in the Director Room, where they got another challenge from the Monokuma Kid. Komaru earned new Kotodama Bullet called as "View" bullet. Her task was to uncover the secret of the four public figures photo sequence and must enter the secret password to get the key of the subway station. After they managed to defeated the Monokuma Kid, which later seen crying and running away, they took the key from the safes and returned to the underground subway station. In front of the subway station, they confronted with a female adult who panicked and couldn't said things clearly and kept apologise to Komaru and Toko. After talk with the adult, finally they could opened the shutter and went downstair. However, the only things that they could saw it was only dark, until suddenly someone turn on stage lights and highlight them. Finally, they realized that they was being trapped in the center of an arena full of Monokuma Kids who watched happily by the leader of the Warriors of Hope, the person who charge-in the Hero Class, Masaru Daimon. He explained that he will banished all of the "demons" from Towa City to make Children only paradise. After that, he opened the door below him and many corpses of adults came out. Masaru stated that their all were the adults that he was killed. As the Monokuma Kids continue to cheer from around the arena, Masaru begins to feel fear; something which he apparently never felt in any of his his previous "demon slaying sessions". Seeing his left hand trembling, Masaru enters a state of panic, mixed with the resurfacing of his abusive past. He frantically chants to himself over and over how "heroes aren't afraid of anything", then proceeds to beat his own left arm for trembling in fear. Komaru tries to calm him down, but after he is finished panicking, his arm completely blue with bruises, he only seems more determined to defeat the girls. However, They succeed in defeating him, which resulted to having the Monokuma Kids executing him. Komaru was shocked what they did to him, but Toko said it was too simple (since she was already experienced in witnessing horrific executions back at her school). The two left, only to see another subway station was opened. The two then decided to enter and hope to find an exit from this town. Without their knowing, someone was spied their movement. Execution '''First Kiss Prank': Toko is thrown into complete darkness. In the distance, Byakuya can be seen, so she begins to run towards him. Suddenly, a huge roller appears between the two of them. Though Toko tries desperately to escape, the roller catches up with her and presses her paper-thin, killing her. This execution is only described in the official fanbook. Relationships Byakuya Togami Toko has a one way obsession with Byukuya. Byakuya did not reciprocate her feelings, though he often commands Toko to do a variety of tasks, all of which she blindly carried out. She even entrusted her secret of Genocide Jill with Byakuya, who then revealed her secret to the rest of the students during the school trial for Chihiro's murder. Despite this, she remained madly in love with him. Her delusions make her extremely attached to Byukuya. She always obey Byakuya's order even she dislikes it. She will defend him if anyone says anything about him. Genocide Jill She generally disliked Jill because they share the same body; she could be accused for Jill's murderous actions, and she cannot get close to people because Jill may randomly show up (as it had on numerous occasions throughout the story). She will do anything to keep Jill concealed as to not allow her to get out and continue killing people, accounting for her reclusive personality. Aoi Asahina Toko would usually direct cruel remarks toward Hina, calling her a “stupid swimmer” and “brainless mermaid” in the first trial. She also made many sexual and degrading jabs about her appearance. Toko is also jealous that Hina and Hiro became full members of the Future Foundation while she did not. She even dubbed Hina as a "Swimming Idiot". In spite of this, when her younger brother Yuta dies from his bracelet exploding, Toko is unhappy with the prospect of having to tell Hina, possibly knowing that she would be pained to hear of her brother's passing. Yasuhiro Hagakure Toko would consider him a believer of the occult because he believes in ghosts, he believes in aliens, and he's a fortune teller (despite Hiro's claim that fortunetelling isn't related to the occult). She would usually call him cruel nicknames like "shitty occult fortunetelling bastard" and "occult idiot". Toko is also jealous that Hiro and Hina became full members of the Future Foundation while she did not. During the events of Ultra Despair Girls, she commented on how similar Hiro's mother was with him once in a while during her conversation with her and Komaru. During Chapter 2, she also asked Komaru if she wanted to met Hiro, whom she described as a bigger idiot than Komaru and called him the "Worst, Most-Despair Inducing Idiot", to her when Komaru told Toko about her ability to sense ghost. Komaru Naegi Toko helps aid Komaru through The Tragedy. At first, Toko only helped Komaru due to being blackmailed by Nagito Komaeda for Byakuya's life, and was repeatedly annoyed by what she viewed as cowardly or stupid behavior on Komaru's part. However, their friendship grew to the point of sharing beds together and helping each other climb up taller items. Toko constantly encourages Komaru multiple times throughout the game whenever the latter is at the point of giving up. During an interview with the crew behind Another Episode, Kodaka states that the game is about "the deepening friendship between Komaru and Toko." Hiroko Hagakure Hiroko and Toko appear to be friends to some extent, Hiroko calling Toko "Fukawachi". Unlike with Komaru, Hiroko uses her last name; when Toko asks for an explanation, Hiroko brushes it off by saying that either name works. Kotoko Utsugi Originally enemies, Genocide Jill saves Kotoko from the hands of the Monokuma kids. Komaru and Toko then travel around with Kotoko as their slave. Toko apparently likes her a little bit. During their confrontation with Monaca Towa, Kotoko defends Toko from Haiji, who was attacking her. Yuta Asahina Toko travels with Yuta for a short time. She identifies him quickly as Hina's younger brother and makes jabs at him every once in a while while. However, Toko appears worried about Yuta while he is swimming past the limits, watching him fearfully. Kameko Kameko is Toko's pet stinkbug. Toko loves Kameko dearly, evidenced by her relief at the discovery that Kameko is still alive in Ultra Despair Girls. Kameko is Toko's dearest companion, being brought to Towa City and forced to participate in the Demons Hunting game for this reason. Kameko is on the Kill Target List as she is one of Toko's most loved ones. Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Eternal Friendship Bracelet *Forehead Glasses *Rose In Vitro *Cherry Blossom Bouquet *Antique Doll *Maidenly Carry-On Bag *Genius Author Fountain Pen Choices During free time conversations, the player will occasionally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *Romance *A Movie *I-Novel Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Vocabulary - Increases bullet capacity. Effective during the Bullet Time Battle. Costs 4 SP. Quotes *“N-not that you'll remember my n-name anyway, but... I'm T-Toko... Toko Fukawa.” *“You'd like me to s-stop, wouldn't you? Your sweaty h-hands gripping the big, fat chalk t-tight...” *“If you're okay with th-that, I don't mind if you... think about m-me” *“Ah! It's a-amazing! Indecent ideas are c-coming to me one after another!” *“You don't have to play hard to get, Master! You can just play hard!” *“Did you come h-here to yell at me? My whole life is one u-unpleasant experience after another...!” *“I was p-perfectly happy spending time by m-myself... But I guess if you're so d-desperate for attention, I can h-hang out for a little bit...” *“I've already been h-hurt once before... I'm not gonna l-let it happen again...!” *“I just w-write. I'm serialized, so I'm a-always really busy...! And when I'm not writing, I'm s-studying. I'm not an idiot l-like you...!” *“Agh, d-dammit...! I had to go and open my b-big mouth again... You must hate me for s-sure now right?” *“Are you stupid? I t-told you, didn't I? I write romance novels...! How could I use m-my real-life experiences for that...!? It's all from my i-imagination! It's just delusions! Delusions let you fall in l-love as much as you want, even if you n-never do in real life! Or are you s-saying you can't write romance unless you already have lots of experience i-in love...?” *“It's okay. I'm used to p-people making fun of me... B-but... Someday, I'll show them! I'll get pretty s-someday and show them all...!” *“You're saying I sh-should take these feelings of anger and e-emptiness... and turn them into a novel?” *“If you lay a hand on me, I'll b-bite my own tongue off and choke o-on the blood! Till I'm d-dead!) *“Nng... I'm blind! Your s-straightforward nature blinded me!” (to Makoto Naegi) *“Mine's still a w-work in progress, though. But as soon a-as it's finished... It's going to b-become a shocking masterpiece that'll change the face of the I-Novel f-forever! And it's all th-thanks to you, Makoto.” (to Makoto Naegi) *“On a locked and rusted door / I dug my nails and dragged them down / Warm blood mixed with old rust / Flowing down my wrist / Coils like a snake / Embracing my body / You watch me / A smile in your eyes / You watch / Time runs away / And you with it / You leave me drowning in a red sea.” (Toko's poem to Makoto Naegi) *“You've helped me find m-my motivation. Now I have to do my b-best to bring the story to an end. And when there's someone there t-to support me for that... that's what you c-call a friend... right?”'' (''to Makoto Naegi) *“Now I can manage her. I'm... I'm totally different from how I used to be!” (talking about Genocide Jill) *“At any rate, you'll forget my name soon enough, but... I'm Toko... Fukawa.” *“What I mean is... I have two personalities! The violent one is "Genocide Jill".” *“Well, at least an idiot like you is easy to understand.” (to Komaru Naegi) *“I-I shouldn't have to saying this, but... I won't let anyone get in the way of Byakuya's and my love!” *“Wh-what's up with this girl? This overly friendly girl... Why do I...?” (thinking about Komaru Naegi) *“I have to conquer my fear. Humans are beings that need to grow in order to have a reason for living.” *“Writing jokingly without thinking about the real person's feelings... It's too lacking awareness!” *“Uuughh...Not only am i just a research assistant... but now I'm stuck with this idiot brat who smells like piss...! This is a disaster. Even thought that shitty occult fortunetelling bastard and that swimming idiot became formal members...” *“Hmph, friends don't matter at all that much to me. All I need is... Byakuya. Yes, as long as I have Byakuya... I don't need anything else in the world!” *“Thank me a little less excitedly...!” (to Komaru Naegi) *“W-working out together? With you...? I guess it can't be helped...are your hands washed?” (to Komaru Naegi) *“You're more useless than a newborn salmon.” (to Komaru Naegi) *“I deal in the humanities. I don't have an atom of physical strength.” *“This kind... The type of person who can touch the opposite sex like it's nothing are the kind I take most issue with...” (talking about Yuta Asahina) *“If you have the energy to shout so much, why not use it to move your body?” *“If we want to survive, you can't be picking the easy way out, you have no but to choose the painful paths... you have to suffer and writhe through... before you can finally survive...” (to Yuta Asahina) *“How many horrible...for how many despair-inducing things can you just avert your eyes from reality?” (to Komaru Naegi) *“Crying isn't going to do anything...” *“I-in this incomprehensible place...to die without being able to see your family or anyone important to you... Are you really okay with that?” (to Komaru Naegi) *“Aaaah, I'm getting irrirated. I'm getting so irrirated my eyesight might come back...!” *“Stop believing everything you hear and just go!” (to Komaru Naegi) *“If a book contains firearms ad drugs and high school girls, then 80% of the time it's obviously created by an otaku. The kind who always spill curry udon right on a white shirt.” (talking about The Right to Not Kill) *“To me, any novel that isn't pure literature is a shit book, so I don't concern myself with it.” *“He's completely enamoured with power... A brat who can't see his surroundings like that is...a nuisance.” (talking about Masaru Daimon) *“The ancient Romans called their circular arenas "colosseums". People died in them, but the name doesn't have to do with killing...” *“Kamekoo! So you were safe!!” (In response to Hiroko Hagakure talking about Kameko) *“Right... we're in this together. When you can't hold out on your own, I'll help you and when I can't make it myself, you'll help me... persevering as a pair like that... is what makes being together so great, right?” (to Komaru Naegi) Machine Talk Battle/Bullet Talk Battle Statements *“It's a l-lie!” *“I admit n-nothing!” *“I h-hate you!” *“I curse you!” *“Shut up...!” *“N-No no no!” *“I d-don't know anything!” *“That's en-nough!” *“A-are you trying to blame me?!” *“I'm r-right about this!” *“Hold on...!” *“Hiding i-in the rec room? Don't be r-r-ridiculous!” (Final Argument, Fourth trial) *“H-how can you say it wasn't the s-sprinkler?!” (Final Argument, Fifth trial) Trivia *Toko's last name (腐川 Fukawa) consists of the characters for “rotten” and “river”. 腐 fu is also the first character in the word Fujoshi (腐女子; a girl who enjoys reading manga featuring male homoerotic relationships), a term Genocide Jill used to describe herself. *"Toko" (冬子) consists of 冬 - “winter” and 子 - “child”. *Toko had one father and two mothers that she lived with before the events of the first game. *It can be assumed about Toko's two mothers that one is Japanese while the other might be from a western country. Evidence of that can be found during School Mode: when asking Toko about which breakfast she prefers, “Japanese or western”, she'll mention one of her mothers liked Japanese while the other liked Western. *Her Blood type is O. *The most widely disputed causes for Dissociative identity disorder (abbreviated 'DID') are severe psychological trauma or stress experienced during early childhood. Considering Toko's extreme manifestation of DID, it could be assumed she had experienced such psychological harm earlier in her life. **The reason for her fear of the dark, which she reveals to Komaru in the Another Episode, strongly insinuates she truly was maltreated as a child. *In one of her free time events, she made a reference to a famous Japanese filmmaker, Seijun Suzuki and his three masterpieces: Tokyo Drifter, Fighting Elegy and Branded to Kill. *It is implied that Toko does not take showers often. However, in Ultra Despair Girls, the fact she smells bad is revealed to be her pet bug's fault. *Toko's Japanese voice actress, Miyuki Sawashiro, also voices Genocide Jill, while her English voice actress, Amanda C. Miller, also voices some of Junko Enoshima's “personalities” as well as her twin sister Mukuro Ikusaba. *It's mentioned in Ultra Despair Girls that Toko used to give love advice on forums. *In Ultra Despair Girls, Toko's "terrified" sprite is surprisingly similar to that of Kazuichi Soda from Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. *In Ultra Despair Girls, Toko's profile states that she likes Byakuya Togami and Belles-lettres Novels and dislikes light novels and manga. * Toko is the only character so far to be a major character in two games. Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Ultra Despair Girls Characters Category:Future Foundation Category:Female Category:Alive